Technology of augmenting real-world activities by superimposing information regarding a shooting position on a video captured by a camera using text or the like has been rapidly studied and progressed as augmented reality (AR) since the early 1990s, and AR using a head mount display has already partially started for practical use in military purposes.
Recently, AR has been realized by a terminal device having functions of a camera and a global positioning system (GPS) accompanying high performance of small-size electronic devices. In this example of AR, a user is capable of adding text to a real video and providing other users with added text information via a network using the AR technology. As described above, AR is used as a type of communication tool as well as in practical purposes of information provision. As technology regarding AR, for example, there is a landscape labeling system of Patent Literature 1.
The landscape labeling system of Patent Literature 1 superimposes a tag associated with a position of a structure shown on earth-based three-dimensional spatial coordinates in a video. Thus, it is significantly suitable when information shown on the tag is a name of a structure associated with the tag, or the like.